


Fractured Apart

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy has a bad time in this, Luffy is a good captain, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Rayleigh and Law show up for like a paragraph, Reunion Sex, Romantic Fluff, Zoro has a lot of faith in Luffy, Zoro loves Luffy so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: This follows some moments leading up to and during the 2Y time skip.Warning: Graphic depiction of anxiety and dreadRating may change with second chapter
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	1. Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is an angsty one. Tell me what you think in the comments.

No, no, no, no…how could he let this happen? Luffy shivered from his spot on the ground. He was the captain. He’s responsible for everything that happens to his crew. He felt like he was suffocating. They vanished. One by one. Zoro being the first to go. His Zoro gone in the blink of an eye. Stomach clenching as bile built up in his throat. His body felt beat up as his mind raced. Gone…gone…all gone. He could barely think as that bear guy approached his prone form. Luffy looked up with an uneasy gaze as a large hand came down on him. The only thing he could think about was that he had failed. Failed his crew who he had sworn to protect even at the cost of his own life. He failed the only family he had besides Ace.

  


Blood. There was blood everywhere. It had such a strong smell. It was clogging up his nose. Warm…it was warm and sticky. So, so sticky. Ace? What was he saying? Luffy was having a hard time focusing. His brother was so heavy. Why was Ace collapsed on him again? Why was there a hole in his brother’s chest? Why was Ace talking like that? Like he was dying? Ace couldn’t die. He promised. He promised he wouldn’t. No. No. This couldn’t be real. None of this could be real. The body in his arms was growing cold. Ace slumped against him and fell to the ground. Luffy stared down blankly. His hands…blood. Blood, blood, covered in blood. Sticky, smelly, hot blood. Ace’s blood. A member of his pack’s blood. Luffy’s mind went blank as a primal, hurt screech tore out of his throat.

  


Jinbei had a hard grip around his throat. Luffy stared back with wide eyes at the shark man as he yelled about the other people who were depending on him. The rubber man didn’t bother reacting much as he was dropped on his ass after Jinbei let go. His mind felt like it was sludging through a fog or swamp water. Luffy nodded a bit, “Yeah…I still got Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook.” His fingers dropped down as he counted off his friends. Tears welled up in his eyes, “Zoro…Ro…my alpha.” Luffy winced as his bond mark throbbed. A bit of anxiety welled up in his chest. Jinbei stepped forward, “Luffy, are you alright?” The fish man wondered if he had seriously hurt the rubber man on accident. He hadn’t meant any serious damage. Luffy suddenly stood up, “I’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

  


Rayleigh looked at the gloomy young man sitting on the grass, “Luffy will need more training separate from his crew. He has a fairly new bond mark. I’m sure you saw it.” Law grunted as he continued to recline back, “I did. So?” The older man looked out at the sea, “How will that affect his training?” Flat eyes lazily moved to the side, “It won’t kill him if that’s what you’re asking. Newly mated omegas will experience a lot of stress and even a bit of physical pain during the first few months. It’s rough on the mind and body, but if he has enough willpower to keep going then the symptoms will fade. Granted, they’ll return once his mate is within reach again.” Law stood up with a soft grunt, “But that’s not your concern is it.” Rayleigh smiled, “No, it’s not. Then we can go forward with training.”

  


Zoro stared at the message in the picture with mild disbelief. He’d been struggling to leave the island to get back to his mate. His bond mark had been flaring up with painful bursts as anxiety stewed in his gut. It irritated him how he had a seemingly inescapable desire to get back to his captain back. To hold Luffy in his arms and hide away with him. Especially with how much pain his mate must be in right now. A very primal part of himself wanted to rush to the other’s side but now he had a direct order to train for two whole years. Zoro closed his eyes. Fine, it was his captain’s orders. He’d do it for him. Zoro smirked to himself, “You better make this up to me, Luf. I’m gonna miss my sunshine here.”

  


This felt horrible. Luffy curled up with a pained look on his face. A few of his animal friends hovered near him in concern. This had to be the worst heat ever. His body cramped. His throat was sore from vomiting. Sweat slicked his skin as he shivered from pain. It was unbearably hot. No slick dripped from his body this time. His scent glands had blisters over them from more pheromones trying to escape from his body. His bond mark throbbed, and a sharp burning sensation came from it. Luffy slapped a hand over the spot. Whimpers escaping his mouth as tears slid down his face. This was the worst heat he’s had ever since he became mates with Zoro. Zoro…he wanted Zoro. He wanted his alpha, “Zoro…alpha…please help me…”

  


Zoro snarled as he irritably cut random things in the forest to pieces. He was horribly agitated. His fangs throbbed in time with his burning bond mark. This was his first rut since being separated from Luffy. He wanted him back. His sweet omega. It wasn’t just the rut talking. His rut only amplified the feelings he already had. He missed everything about his captain. The feeling of his rubbery skin, the way he smiled into every kiss, his unique scent of honied meat and sea salt, his soft black hair, those warm brown eyes, his laugh, the grounding feeling of his body sleeping next to Zoro’s, and so much more. Zoro groaned as he lowered his swords. He was in so deep. His groan turned into a deep chuckle. Luffy had a way of wiggling his way into everyone’s heart. He wouldn’t have been able to keep from falling.

  


Luffy stared up at the night sky. The two years were almost up. He smiled to himself. He’d be able to see his pack again. He’d be able to see Zoro again. His fingers idly traced over the faded bond mark. The throbbing had stopped, but it still occasionally itched. He couldn’t wait to renew his mark. Some of his teeth ached to dig down into the mark he had left behind. Animals came to sit by his side. One of them cooed questioningly. Luffy drew his knees up until he could wrap his arms around them, “I’m gonna get to see my mate soon. I wonder how Zoro will look after all his training.” Some of his animal friends crooned. A fox nudged its nose against his arm, “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sure he’ll look great no matter what.” He laughed while looking up into the night sky.

  


Zoro cleaned his swords carefully. There wasn’t long to go until it was time to meet up with everyone again. Mihawk was already preparing to set sail to the Sabaody Archipelago to drop his temporary student off. He’d finally see everyone again. He’d see Luffy again. He couldn’t help a smile from curling onto his face. Zoro was looking forward to seeing how his cute mate had changed. How much stronger his captain had become from training. Chances are he would’ve actually gotten some muscle on that rubbery body of his. What would that look like on someone like Luffy? Zoro shook his head to clear the less-than-innocent thoughts that popped in right away. He had more control over himself now. He smiled as his thoughts drifted to something he’d been seriously missing. Sleeping side by side with his sunshine pressed against him.


	2. Pieced Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional rollercoaster follows their reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter wrote itself and got away from me. I ended up writing 4,239 words. So, this is a long one and emotions go all over the place. Hope it's worth the read.

Great, he was the first one here. Zoro huffed a bit as he sat down. It sucked that he couldn’t see anyone yet. However, it was nice that he wasn’t being needled anymore. Perona was merciless with her comments about him being so adorable when it came to his mate. Mihawk was worse with his passive aggressive comments on his emotions and caring so deeply about his captain to the point of recklessness. He leaned back with a slight scowl. Those two had been very tiresome. A small smirk curled onto his face. At least he could rub it in Sanji’s face that he was the first one here. It eased into a more genuine smile. He’d finally be able to see Luffy again. The bond mark on his neck had faded a bit too much for his liking. He wanted to renew it. He wanted to see his mate again.

  


This was getting aggravating. Zoro ignored Sanji’s babbling to focus on looking around. Luffy was on the island somewhere. They just needed to find him. Of course, he had to be the last one to show up and he got lost on top of it. Zoro growled a bit, “How about you stop yapping and start helping. Use that sense of smell you’re always boasting about.” Sanji snapped back, “Shut up, shitty mosshead!” His temper cooled back down, “I’m sure as long as we go wherever a ton of noise is that we’ll find him.” Just then, a bunch of shouting could be heard from one of the numbered trees. They both glanced over to the scene, “Well, there’s a good place to start. Let’s get going.” Both alphas started to head towards the commotion.

  


As they were getting closer, Sanji puffed out a stream of smoke, “Stick close. I don’t need you getting lost again.” Zoro curled his lip to expose his fangs, “What’s that supposed to—” Burning. That same throbbing and burning in his bond mark came back full force. It felt as bad as it had when the separation first happened. Zoro paused with a loud grunt before clutching at the spot with one hand. Sanji paused as the swordsman’s scent abruptly changed. He glanced back to look at Zoro who was holding the bond mark with a pained look, “Hey, did you forget how to walk or something?” Concern was covered up by faked annoyance. Zoro lifted his head with a slightly pained smirk, “Luffy’s close.”

  


Luffy winced and held his neck. His bond mark had started throbbing and burning painfully. It vaguely felt like how his chest scar did when he first got it. The bunch of weirdos he was hanging around with started screaming about something. He wasn’t really paying any attention. Luffy was more focused on the feeling he was getting. Almost a tugging sensation towards someone else. Zoro…his mate was somewhere close. He brightened at the realization before his attention was turned away by a familiar voice yelling. It was that axe guy again. That was his cue to get out of there. He had his alpha to find after all. Luffy leapt down from the makeshift stage and made his way out. He’d be able to just walk out, right? Of course, it couldn’t be that easy.

  


Sanji rolled his visible eye, “Would you shitty bastards stop already?” Once all the insanity of sailing away from the Archipelago settled down, Zoro and Luffy were practically attached to each other. Right now, the swordsman was holding the captain in his arms as they looked at the sea passing by. “Nope.” They both replied at the same time. Sanji was quickly distracted by Robin and Nami, so the pair stayed where they were. Luffy giggled happily, “Zooorooo~” Zoro hummed as he nuzzled his nose into black hair, “Mmm?” He tilted his head back with that bright sunny grin, “Missed ya’” Zoro kissed his mate’s forehead, “I missed you too.” His voice lowered into a deep rumble, “Obeying your order to train was hard. You better make it up to me, sunshine.” Luffy snickered in a mischievous way, “I will, Ro.”

  


Ok, he could barely tolerate this. Zoro grumbled a bit as he watched Luffy lay on the ground recuperating from the blood loss. His mate was as reckless as before. The new abilities he portrayed look awesome though. Zoro smiled a bit fondly as he reached out to ruffle dark hair. His dumb Luffy who ran into a full-blown civil war to help out their new friends. It was something he loved about the younger pirate. Why he followed his lover so loyally. That giant mermaid, Shirahoshi, shyly lowered her head to be near them. Her smile was meek, “Um, you and Luffy-sama are mates, right?” Zoro glanced with a slight frown, “Yeah…how’d you find out?” A light giggle came from the princess, “Luffy-sama bragged about you a lot. He seemed very proud that you were his mate…it seems like he loves you a lot.”

  


Zoro looked down with a very fond smile, “Yeah, he loves pretty strongly.” Shirahoshi put a hand on her chin, “Do you love him too?” The swordsman looked up at the mermaid with an almost offended look, “Of course I do. I couldn’t be prouder or more honored to have Luffy as my mate. That’s why I’ll follow him until the very end.” The shy smile extended into a wider grin, “I want to have a relationship like you two have. It seems so nice to have someone supporting you through everything.” Zoro nodded as he lightly caressed a rubbery cheek, “It is…he’s saved all of us so many times. He saved my life. Dumbass doesn’t even realize just how much he’s done for us.”

  


A frown replaced the smile as he dragged a hand over the scar on his mate’s chest, “And I failed him. Every mark on his flesh is a failure on my part. As the first mate and as his mate.” Shirahoshi frowned back, “But you’ve still been supporting him, right?” Zoro nodded and the mermaid pushed on, “Then I think that’s enough for him. Luffy-sama was so happy that you’re by his side again.” The swordsman’s face hardened with determination, “Then I’ll stay by his side…would your old man care if me and Luffy spent tonight on the Sunny instead of the castle?” Zoro didn’t want to be in a castle. Not so soon after leaving Mihawk’s. It had been too large. Too empty. It was suffocating. But he also didn’t want to be away from Luffy. The burning sensation in the bond mark came back if they strayed too far away from each other. Shirahoshi smiled, “I’m sure he’d be just fine with that.”

  


“That was a really stupid thing to do.” Luffy giggled as they made their way to the heat room, “Yeah, that fish guy really bit me really hard. It sucked!” Zoro shook his head with a small smile at his mate’s carefree laughter. The room looked fairly similar to how they left it. Luffy scrunched up his nose with a huff as he picked up some of his old nesting materials, “Aww, it doesn’t smell like us anymore. I’m gonna remake it.” Zoro sat down on the floor and watched his mate get to work. It was always surprising how quickly Luffy could tear apart a nest, get new materials, scent them, and build a new nest. The only thing Zoro did was scent anything that was shoved at him. It was finished in little time. The nest wasn’t pretty or neat, but it was so Luffy.

  


Luffy tugged Zoro into the nest when he was satisfied with the construction. The swordsman held his captain close to him. He let out a happy sigh as they cuddled in the nest, “Fuck, I’ve missed this.” Luffy hummed a bit questioningly, “Missed what?” Zoro nuzzled his nose into his mate’s neck to inhale his scent. It was intoxicating after so long, “Holding you…being with you in our own nest.” Luffy purred in response to the soft affection, “I missed this too, Zoro~” He shuffled in his spot to face his mate. He leaned forward and licked at the other’s neck. His voice lightened to a croon, “Zoro said he wanted a reward for training. I’ll give him one now if he wants.” Zoro growled as he tugged the other closer, “Fuck yes.”

  


Soft moans left both men at the first slide of their tongues together. Zoro growled as he nipped at his mate’s lips and ran his tongue over every nook and cranny of his lover’s mouth. A rough hand pushed against the back of Luffy’s head as the alpha tried to get even closer. They separated for air and Zoro ducked his head down to suck at his omega’s neck. Luffy purred at the feeling of the hot mouth on his neck. It changed to a whine when Zoro avoided his bond mark. He tried to tug his swordsman’s head back to that spot, “Roooo~” All he got was a chuckle and a nuzzle, “Hang on, Luf, just let me enjoy this. I meant it when I said I missed you.” Luffy pouted but tried to restrain his movements as much as possible. His body still twitched as Zoro pressed careful kisses down his neck to the scar.

  


Zoro stopped there and stared down with a frown at the scar. He ran the hand along the mark, “I’m sorry…I should’ve been there for you. I shouldn’t have let you get this scar.” Luffy frowned and reached out to run his thumb over the new scar over his mate’s eye, “I wouldn’t have let Zoro get his two scars if it was up to me.” The frown softened into a smile, “But I trusted Zoro to be ok and know what he was doing. He should do the same for me, right?” Zoro couldn’t help a slight chuckle. How did his idiot captain know just what to say to soothe the pain? He kissed the scar, “Yes, captain.” He continued his kissing down, pushing the new red shirt aside, and followed the path his lips took with his hands.

  


Soon enough, Luffy was back to moaning and whimpering at the gentle treatment. The remaining clothes came off with a quick tug. Zoro leaned back to kiss at an exposed ankle, up a strong calf, up a soft thigh, and stopped to press kisses to sharp hipbones. Large hands massaged at the rubbery flesh. He leaned upwards, purposefully avoiding the straining erection that had been released, and sucked at the strong abs of his mate. “Fuck, Luf, you gained a lot of muscle. You look really fucking good.” Luffy puffed up a bit at the praise. Zoro sat up. He took off the dark green coat, red sash, green haramaki, dark green pants, underwear, and black boots. Luffy raked his eyes over the form of his lover, “Zoro looks great too.”

  


Zoro smirked back as he flexed some of his muscles. He enjoyed the red flush his flexing caused to come up his mate’s face. Was there a bit of steam too? The alpha held back laughter, “See something you like, sunshine?” Luffy covered his face with his hands with a small whine, “Zoro…muscles…too pretty…” This time Zoro did laugh. He crouched back down and pulled his mate’s hands away from his face. The swordsman pressed soft kisses to the warm skin, “My sweet little omega~” He shifted so the omega was sitting on his lap. A soft gasp and moan could be heard as their erections rubbed together with the motion. Zoro nuzzled his nose against the other’s neck, “I thought about you every day in that damn castle. It was too quiet there without you. It felt like the sun was hidden away from me.” Luffy nudged their heads together with a giggle, “Zoro’s mushy~”

  


The alpha started to purr, “Only for you, Luf.” He playfully squeezed his mate’s sides which caused Luffy to yelp, “Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation, you know.” The omega laughed again, that beautiful carefree laugh, and Zoro felt himself melt a bit. Fuck, he missed his lover so much. His hands trailed up and down his mate’s back with a careful reverence. He hugged the other close and ignored the rush of arousal from brushing erections again. Zoro pushed his nose against Luffy’s bond mark, “I love you so much, Luf.” Luffy purred as he embraced his mate back, “Love you too!” Zoro went silent as he started to groom the bond mark. His new, longer fangs would leave a deeper and darker mark. A thrill shuddered through him at the mere idea.

  


Luffy pressed their fronts together harder to lick at the other’s bond mark. They lapped in silence for a while. Zoro was the first to dig his fangs in as Luffy’s omegan impulse to groom kept him going. A loud, long moan came from Luffy at the sensation of those fangs digging into his skin. Some slick dripped down in response to the mark being renewed. Zoro slipped his fingers into the wet heat while not relinquishing his hold on his mate’s throat. He moaned at the feeling of the muscles squeezing his fingers. Luffy quickly did a few more licks before he dug his own teeth into his mate’s neck. Moans filled the room as they continued to bite and lick at each other and Zoro started to pump his fingers.

  


Rough fingers pulled out to the omega’s displeasure. Luffy was lifted up and he moaned as he was penetrated. Zoro purred at the expression on his mate’s face and the rather dark bond mark. They started at a fast and rough pace. Both huffing as their movements became desperate. Zoro slowed a bit as he pulled Luffy down into a deep kiss. All the loneliness and pain of the past two years melting away as they confirmed the other’s presence. That this wasn’t a dream. That he wouldn’t be gone if he let go. Luffy abruptly pulled back with a bright grin, “Let me, ah, try something.” Truthfully, the omega was very close to cumming but it didn’t seem like his alpha was anywhere close yet. So, he had an idea that would remedy that.

  


Zoro arched an eyebrow but let his omega take the lead by pushing him onto his back. Warm brown eyes glowed with love and mischief, “Let me know if this is too much. Ok, Ro?” The alpha gave a brief nod, “Go ahead, Luf.” Luffy took in a deep breath as he continued to bounce up and down. He needed to get this right or else he might knock his alpha out on accident. Summoning his will and his desire for Zoro, Luffy looked down with an intense gaze as his Haki rushed forward. It was a very intense feeling. Zoro almost choked on his spit. He felt an overwhelming sense of desire, of pure want, of love, and of pleasure. He let out an embarrassing cry as he came. Hard. Luffy whimpered in surprise as he was filled quickly and came at the feeling of being filled and knotted so fast. The pair flopped over onto their sides. Luffy wrapped his arms around his lover a few times.

  


Zoro shivered with panting breaths, “That…that was insane. Felt fucking amazing, what was that?” The omega giggled breathlessly, “My Haki. I’m glad Zoro didn’t pass out.” Large, muscular arms embraced the smaller frame of his mate, “Fuck…me too.” Zoro let his head fall to press his face against sweaty hair, “Shit, I fucking love you. I missed you so fucking much.” Luffy snuggled into the warmth, “Love you too, Ro~” The captain yawned loudly before sinking into slumber. Zoro watched his mate with a fond smile. He ran his hand along the rubbery skin he’s dreamt of these past two years. His single eye slowly closed as he mumbled against the soft locks of hair, “I know you’re still hurt even if you pretend you aren’t. But I’m gonna stay by your side through it all. It’s the least I can do for you after everything you’ve done for us, sunshine.”

  


It was abrupt. Zoro was sitting in the crow’s nest on watch. They hadn’t been sailing in the new world for very long. The feeling of being on the Sunny was still refreshing and soothing compared to the bleak castle. He sat on the bench, drifting off, when he felt a presence with his Observation Haki on the deck. He tensed for a moment until he recognized the presence as Luffy. That tension came right back when the presence darted to the side of the boat. He looked out the window to see his mate throwing up over the railing. Ok, that was a massive red flag. Luffy made a point to not vomit no matter what he ate. Claimed it was a major waste of food. Sanji was oddly encouraging about it. But the love cook didn’t matter right now.

  


Zoro rushed onto the deck. He held in the impulse to call out to Luffy. He had no doubt that his omega would hate anyone else to see him like this. He placed a hand carefully on the other’s heaving back and started to rub soothing circles there. Zoro spoke reassurances in a soft, quiet voice. Luffy kept hacking with a pained look on his face. He gasped with some drool and tears wetting his face. Sobs wracked his body as he gripped the railing with a death drip. Zoro shrugged off his coat to wrap his mate up in the warm fabric. The cold air blowing through didn’t bother him at all. Not with his inner alpha screaming at him to do something to help his vomiting, shaking lover.

  


It had been inevitable. Luffy had been having nightmares for a while now. They were often intense with his two last failures being thrown in his face. All his sacrifice and effort for nothing. Tonight, however, had been truly horrid. Luffy had been chained up. His whole body restricted as his crewmates fought enemies in front of him. They were trying to protect him. His brother was there too. All of them were getting beat up bad. Nami was clutching to her Climatact with a pained expression. Usopp was desperately slinging shots that seemed to be doing nothing. Sanji was visibly limping on one leg as he tried to fight. Chopper was getting pinned down in his monster form with a missing antler as he cried out.

  


Robin had one arm visibly broken in a very wrong position as she crossed her single working arm over her chest. Franky had visible sparks and smoke coming out of his body as he screamed in anger. Brook was getting fracture after fracture which slowed his usual fast rhythm. Ace’s flames glowed bright in the dark space as he threw punch after punched. Zoro was holding his swords so tight that it looked like they might break. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Soured, rotting scents filled Luffy’s nose as he choked in place. He tried to cry out. To tell his crew to leave him behind. To save themselves. To scream at the enemy to leave his family alone. But no words came out.

  


Luffy cried as he had to watch his packmates getting killed. As he watched Nami get taken out with a well-aimed stab. As he watched Usopp get blown up by his own bullets. As he watched Sanji get his other leg shattered before his skull was caved in. As he watched Chopper get shot until he no longer moved. As he watched Robin get her throat slit. As he watched Franky get torn to pieces with both cyborg and human flesh getting exposed. As he watched Brook get his very soul torn away from his body. Only Ace and Zoro remained. He hiccupped at the gory scene. A scream tore from his throat as Ace was killed the same way he had in real life. With a lava-covered fist to the chest. Luffy sobbed from his spot. His chest twisted at how beat up his mate was.

  


Zoro turned to look at him with a reassuring smile. He stood in front of Luffy protectively, “Don’t worry, Luf. I won’t let them hurt you. You’ll be ok. I’ll get you out of here, sunshine.” Luffy shook his head and tried to yell to his mate to get out of here. That he was too hurt to keep fighting. Even if the omega had his voice, it probably wouldn’t have caused his alpha to leave anyways. That just wasn’t how Zoro was. His mate stubbornly kept on fighting until he was lead away from his position. The enemy took note and rushed up to where Luffy was sitting vulnerable. His dark eyes widened, and he felt his whole body go cold. Blood splattered onto his face. He whimpered, “Zoro…” Zoro panted as the blade dug deeply into his body.

  


This didn’t feel real. Luffy watched as his mate fell onto his knees. Zoro looked back with a smirk, “I told you…I wouldn’t…let them…hurt…you…” That rumbling voice faded out as his alpha collapsed. Luffy shook as the chains suddenly fell. He stood on shaky legs and looked at his loved ones. Blood was pooling everywhere. He could see no brightness to any of their eyes. Any familiar scents were drowned out by blood. The whole space smelled of death. He shook as his breathing sped up. A cruel voice whispered in his ears as he fell to his knees. It told him how he had failed. How he wasn’t able to save them. How he could’ve stopped this. What a pathetic weakling he was. Luffy reached out and started to shake Zoro’s body as tears flooded down his face, “Zoro…please get up…please…I need you…Zoro!”

  


Luffy jolted awake with a start. He gasped and trembled in his hammock as he tried to gulp some breath into his lungs. Tears still poured down his face as he shakily got up. He checked that everyone was still there by extending his Observation Haki around the ship. Everyone was there. Safe and alive. Luffy closed his eyes and tried to wipe some sweat off his face. The faint smell of blood was still stuck in his nose as he slowly went to the deck. A sudden pressure below his tongue and a rush of spit caused the captain to make a beeline for the railing. He leaned over and promptly threw up. The bile hurt coming out and it stung his throat. His body wouldn’t stop trembling. His chest hurt like he couldn’t breathe. His abdomen hurt the more it lurched with each heave.

  


Luffy’s mind felt scrambled as he desperately tried to stop his body from vomiting any more. Suddenly, a warm hand started to rub circles onto his back. A deep, steady voice spoke to him in a soft, reassuring tone. Something warm and soft was draped over his body. Through his rushing thoughts, Luffy picked up a very familiar scent: grass and steel. It was Zoro. It took a while for the vomiting to stop. When it did, Luffy barely had the energy to cry. He leaned heavily against his mate as he gasped in shaky breaths. Zoro lifted a hand and gently stroked his omega’s face, “C’mon, let’s get you up to the crow’s nest. I’m not leaving you alone tonight.” Luffy curled up into his mate’s arms with no complaints. He allowed himself to be carried up the ladder.

  


The wood creaked lightly as the combined weight passed over the floor. Zoro was careful in sitting down and putting his omega’s head on his thigh. He stroked dark black hair, “I’m here for you, Luffy. Whether you want to tell me what happened or not. I’ll be right here for you, sunshine.” Luffy blinked slowly before nuzzling his head against a well-muscled thigh, “…Nightmare.” Zoro leaned down a bit at the whispered word, “A nightmare? About what?” Luffy turned his head to look at the floor, “Everyone in the crew died and I couldn’t do anything about it.” His fingers curled into a fist in the fabric, “I’m the captain. I can’t let something like that happen ever. It’s my responsibility to keep you guys safe.” Zoro leaned down further to place a reassuring kiss to his omega’s temple.

  


He sat back up to put his one hand on a still-shaking arm, “I know, but we want to protect you too. We’re your friends and I’m your mate. I’m not going to restrict you from doing what you want just because it might be unsafe. And I know you won’t do the same for us much.” The swordsman adjusted his captain’s head so they could look at each other. He smiled soothingly, “None of us will die so easily. You don’t need to worry, Luf.” Luffy hummed as he wiggled closer to his mate. The hand in his hair combined with Zoro’s natural warmth and soothing scent was making him fall back asleep. His eyes drifted shut, “Stay with me…” Zoro chuckled, “Yes, captain.” He sighed as his omega finally calmed down enough to sleep. He ruffled soft hair, “I won’t ever leave you again if I can help it.”


End file.
